Those Of Us
by PersonofAwesome24
Summary: She had her parents killed by Orochimaru, taken in by Tsunade and given the power to avenge her family but is something dark lurking around the corner; is it reality or just her mind... Just Sakura for now but it will be a SASUSAKU! unless you guys want me to change it! HIATUS but only until i finish something wont take long... i hope
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Those of us

…

_**Memories**_

**Inner**

Normal

_Thoughts_

…

_***flash back* Sakura P.O.V-it's a memory**_

**P.S. she's 5 here**

_It was only a few weeks ago when it happened…_

"_**Come on mommy, last one to the park is a rotten egg"**_

_I remember my mother, my father…my brother and my sister._

"_**Catch me if you can!"**_

_I was a happy child; I had a loving family and a baby sister, who I wanted to protect._

"_**Ready or not here I come!"**_

_But then again… something always has to go wrong!_

_Mother…father…why?_

"_**No…please no! I beg of you… please spare me I have children!"**_

_That's when it happened… we were at home,_

"_**MOMMY NO"**_

_I saw it with my very own eyes…as he cut down my mother and father that man with those eyes…eyes that create nightmares,_

"_**WHY… n-no, NO STAY AWAY…STAY AWAY FROM ME"!**_

_I ran from him… I knew what was to come,_

"_**NO LEAVE MY BABY SISTER ALONE!..."**_

_I…I tried, tried to protect her… but I failed…I FAILED!_

"_**Uulgh…nnngh…N-No… l-leave her b-be..."**_

_He just dealt with me and tossed me aside, leaving me to bleed out on the floor right next to my sister's cot_

"_**Waaaaaahhhh"**_

_I heard her crying, I looked up to see him cradling her but she was still crying_

"_**Now, now my sweet child, don't be frightened"**_

_She paused only for a second looking at me but she was two young to understand…I saw that evil look in his eyes as he glared at me... then he vanished. I sat there crying, dying and waiting…waiting for help. Then everything went black._

_***Flash back end***_

__I woke only to find myself strapped down tight to a hospital bed and the room was lit with only the light from a small window, frightened, I struggled

"HELP ME!" I screamed, trying to pull my arms free and I heard foot steps coming quickly in my direction,

"Calm down child… everything is going to be alright" a woman with long dirty blonde hair and brown eyes said,

"But… why am I all tied up…where am I" I said still trying to break free

"You there get these straps off of her she's fine now" she demanded pointing to someone

"You're safe….just calm down" she soothed

"W-who are you" I asked rubbing my wrist that were finally free

"I'm Tsunade… and we will take good care of you" she replied

"Mommy…daddy" I sobbed, remembering that one tragic night

"It's going to be alright" she reassured me, patting my back

I sobbed, leaning forward into my knees and wrapping my arms around them, trying to forget seeing my parents' pale and bloody faces, trying to forget about the horrible man taking away my little sister… and those eyes.

"I FAILED…I'M SO SORRY" I cried, making Tsunade jump a little

"What… failed what?" she asked

"I f-failed my myself … I made a promise to protect my little sister but that man took her away from me!" I cried

"Who's he?"

"The man… the man with the white face and snake eyes" I sobbed

"Orochimaru" she whispered, turning her face to the side

"Orochi-what?" I said

"Don't worry he's a bad man, he won't come back, we will protect you" she said turning back

_I will give my sister back_ I thought _and this time I won't let him take her away, I need to become strong to get her back!_

The next day

I was outside training with a tree punching and kicking as had as I could, trying to improve when memories of that night suddenly flooded into my head, taunting me with its presents. I closed my eyes, It scared me but I gave me some strength.

_I am going to avenge my family if my life depends on it... I MUST improve… I MUST get stronger _I thought to myself over and over _I MUST improve… I MUST get stronger! I MUST improve… I MUST get stronger!_

The memories of seeing my parent's dead, limp, pale bodies gave me a sudden surge of energy _I MUST improve… I WILL get STRONGER!_, full of power I opened my eyes and punched the tree as had as I could; with out realising it I had infused that punch with chakra. The tree just stood there, not moving an inch. I turned and walked away to see Tsunade standing their watching me. Then suddenly an explosion from behind me I turned to see that the tree had exploded into millions of pieces of wood, flying everywhere. I turned to see Tsunade still standing there smiling at me.

"Sakura" she said with seriousness in her voice

"Yes?" I said kind of shyly

"I am going to offer you something but you have to take it very, VERY seriously!" she said with still the same seriousness

"Umm… okay"

"Are you willing to be my protégé, I can help you get stronger" she offered

"YES MA'AM" I said mimicking her seriousness

"Good but there are a few things that you must know… come with me" she beckoned me to follow her

To Tsunade's office

"Now Sakura…by becoming my protégé I will teacher you everything I know, everything from healing extremely dangerous and powerful jutsus… now this isn't going to be easy on you at all, so you have to put everything you've got into it understood?" she said

"Yes Ma'am understood" I replied "but when do we start… and where do I live?"

She smiled "we start tomorrow and you live a life with the ANBU, got it?"

"Yes I do…" I smiled looking to the floor

_**That's when it all began**_


	2. Chapter 2

…

_**Memories**_

**Inner**

Normal

_Thoughts_

…

**7 Years later**

I_**t's been 7 years now since the day that Tsunade asked me to be her protégé and I have become very powerful. She has taught me a fair bit but there is still more and I hope to become even more powerful. I am the youngest assassin ever, I will become the greatest and strongest, most dangerous assassin out there and I am going to be known by all my enemies and I will kill Orochimaru for what he did to my family.**_

I have been enrolled into the academy but Tsunade told me not to tell anyone that I am a trained assassin and today is the day we get to know if we graduate from the academy and put into squads, basically if we get our names called out we graduate.

I find it weird though how every girl ogles and asks out this guy Sasuke Uchiha…it's so stupid

"Okay attention everyone!" Iruka sensei announced

Everyone went quiet, into a waiting and expectant silence

"Alright I'm pleased to say that you all passed!" he said with a smile

"HAHA I KNEW IT, there's no way I could fail…Believe it!" a incredibly loud boy, Naruto jumped and yelled

I just sighed and rolled my eyes looking back to Iruka

"Now Naruto if you would shut up I can announce whose in what team" he glared at Naruto

Naruto just grunted and sat back down.

"Okay, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and **Shino Aburame, you guys will be a team, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi"** "**NO! I wanted to be in a team with Sasuke!" Ino complained** "**I don't make the teams, Neji Hyuga, Rock lee and Tenten, you guys will be a team, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno" he stopped and glared at Naruto ** "YES!" Naruto shouted then made googly eyes at me,

"And Sasuke Uchiha, you guys will be a team" he finished

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted pointed at Sasuke "why do I have to be in a team with a loser like him!"

"Because we put the person with the lowest score, being you, with the person with the highest, being Sakura, and he just got placed randomly" he said back, getting annoyed

"Wow Sakura… you're so smart" he drooled at me

"Hn" I simply replied and stared straight ahead

"Alright, your teachers will be here to pick you all up soon so just wait around for a while" Iruka said leaving the class room

*time skip* 1 hour

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" Naruto yelled

"Just sit down and shut up" I said to him

'**You know he's got a point there… he's taken forever!'**

'_Yeah I know I wish he would hurry up this is really starting to get on my nerves'_

I walked over to the window and gazed out over the village, and then I heard someone coming

"He's hear" I said returning to my seat

"wha-" Naruto said as the door opened

"Kakashi?" I said kind of confused,

'**Why is Kakashi Sensei team 7's leader?'**

'_I have no idea… Tsunade must have put him here to help me train more or something'_

'**Yeah probably'**

"Oh hey there Sakura" he waved

"WHAT! You know this guy?" Naruto asked pointing at Kakashi

"Yeah I met him a while ago" I said remembering that I can't say anything about my past

"Why did you take so long?" Naruto pointed a finger at Kakashi

"Well you see I ran into this old lady and helped her with her groceries" Kakashi said scratching the back of his head

"I don't believe you" Naruto said with crossed arms

"Heh well tomorrow meet me at the training grounds at 6:30am…don't be late and be prepared" Kakashi warned then exited

"Hn… says you" said Naruto

"Kay well I'm going home now" I said and walked out

*walking to training weird*

'_I wonder what we will be doing this time' _I thought

'**I want to punch the crap out of some people' Inner said and crackle her knuckles**

'_That would be AWESOME!' _

Then I sensed something coming. I flipped into the air just managing to dodge some kunai and shuriken, then immediately threw a kunai at the spot where I sensed chakra, a figure quickly jump back and ran. I quickly gave chase. They ran through the village, across roof tops, then out the main gate but I still followed.

I throw a kunai ate the right moment and I them in the thigh; knocking them out of the tree. They hit the ground only to disappear into a cloud of dust '**God damn it!'**

'_Where's the real one'_ I thought and focused; trying to pin point the real one _'there!' _I disappeared and reappeared behind them, no him….well Yamato.

"Found you" I whispered holding a Kunai to his throat

"Element of surprise, well done Sakura" he said and stood up

"Can we go train now, I've been hanging for it all day" I asked/ordered and disappeared

"Well I guess I don't have much choice now do I" Yamato said to himself and disappeared as well

To the training field!

'_That head start gave me time to hide now all I have to do is wait for the wood clones then find the real one' _I thought to myself _' ok now I need to focus…. Where is he'_ I was searching when I suddenly heard a noise from behind me, I didn't react quickly enough and the wood clan caught me in a strong hold against the ground.

"Not quick enough Sakura…what happened?" Yamato's clone said

"Nothing" I smirked and turned into a log

"What happened to you" I said and burst out of the ground punching the clone right in the chin; sending him flying into a tree. It disappeared

'_One down and I have idea how many to go'_

2 hour later

'_Geez are these things ever going to stop coming... seriously I started to lose count'_ just after thinking that another came at me from above, '_I've had enough of the clones I want a real fight!'_

I jumped straight at it with a chakra infused fist and smashed its face to smithereens. _'Right now I'm going to find that damn real Yamato!'_ and took off into the trees.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

'_What the hell was that?'_

'**I don't know but that was one hell of a punch… and she's so fast!'**

'_Yeah I know… lets go check it out'_

**Sakura P.O.V**

I finally found him and managed to get him into clearing where we had a one on one taijutsu session. I hit his rib cage…I think I felt a few crack _oops_ but too bad this is serious stuff not child's play. He pulled a kunai on me and had me in the sleeper hold…but with only enough pressure so I couldn't escape, or so he thought, I did something really weird with my chakra, I pumped some chakra into my hands and shot it out these needle like things into his arms – so he would release me – and quickly ran into forest.

I was crouching behind a bush, waiting, when I saw a flash of black just inside my peripheral vision out to my right, I looked

'_Shit! He couldn't have recovered/found us already could he?'_

'**I don't know but let's go surprise him, if it is him'**

'_Yeah' _I smirked evilly

I ran up a tree, silently, and ran over to where the black flash was.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I looked around the tree I was hiding behind and watched, she threw punches, he threw kunai, then he had her in a sleeper hold with a kunai on stand by if she tried to escape,

_Crap… I got to help her; he could kill her if I don't _

I went to step out and help but she somehow just pushed him away and ran for it, leaving him to fall to the ground,

"Huh... what happened?" I said to myself, then realised that sakura ran straight at me "shit, gotta hide"

She came too quickly and I could only climb the tree I was in,

I watched her sprint past me and so I decided to follow her. She stopped, crouching behind a bush, waited. I moved a little closer, and she turned her head in my direction, I quickly flattened myself to the ground

'_Shit! I think she saw me' _

I looked back up and she was gone,

'_Where is she?'_

I felt a sudden cold shiver run up my spine when I felt someone's hand around my mouth and a kunai touching my throat.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" she whispered into my ear

Sakura P.O.V

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" I whispered to him and removed my hand from around mouth, but still stood behind him with my kunai up… in case it was another clone,

"I saw you training with that strange guy, who the hell is he anyway" he said

"HE is training with me and it's non of you business so buzz off" I said to him pushing him forward

"Alright, alright" he replied shoving his hands into his pockets and started walking away

Right at that moment I felt Yamato's chakra coming up from underneath me, I jumped backwards just at the right moment and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and pinned him down, put a kunai with a threatening paper bomb on it directly above his heart and said "I win"


	3. Chapter 3

**Those of Us Chapter 3 **

**OK IM MAKING SASUKE O.O.C FOR 5 MINUTES OKAY!**

…

_**Memories**_

Inner

Normal

_Thoughts_

…

"TSUNADE!" I shouted

"WHAT!" I heard her shout back

"I NEED A MISSION" I continued to yell

"WHY?" she yelled back

"BECAUSE I DO…I NEED TO TEST MY SKILLS!" I said after finding what room she was in, her office

"oh…too bad the chunin exams are in 5 days so I'm not sending anyone out on missions so you'll just have to train with either yourself or others" she said, leaning back into her chair

"but-" I started but she cut me off

"No buts…you have to do this exams whether you like it or not so go train or ill pull you out of the ANBU list" she threatened

"Ugh…fine" I said and slammed the door as I left

_What the hell I thought the chunin exams weren't until 3 more week. _Well apparently not so you gotta get you arse out there and train because if you lose then I'm not helping you ever again. _Yeah and if anyone tries to stop me I'll kill em!_ Damn straight!

5 minutes later *in street*

HEY! _WHAT! _Do you feel that?_ Feel what? _I have this weird feeling that someone's watching I kept walking and focused my chakra to find out if anyone actually was…WHO'S THAT _what…_I looked to my left and seen the weirdest thing in the world….

"Hello there beautiful lady… Wanna go out on a date with me!" a random guy – with huge circle eyes, a weird hair-cut and this queer green suit thing – said

"WHA…. NO WAY!" I said walking backwards

"oh come on you know you can't resist the irresistible ROCK LEE DEFENDER OF ALL ETERNAL YOUTH!" he shouted in a crouched stance and started crying to some 'guy sensei' person… so I backed away slowly then turned and ran away.

Did we lose him?_ I don't know I hope so_ hey is that Naruto and Sasuke? What are they doing _and how am I supposed to know that_

"Hey pretty lady" I heard from behind me "why did you run away from me?"

WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS HE FOLLOWING US AND WHY IS HE SO SCARY!

"Uhhh…Heh" I flinched and ran off in a cloud dust "RUN AWAY!"

I came to a stop at Sasuke and Naruto HELP ME!

"Hey Sakura-Chan what are you"

"Doesn't matter just don't let that 'thing' get me!" I cut Naruto off

"What are you talking about" he said giving me a weird look "and what's a 'thing'?"

"It's a that" I said and pointed to Lee, running in our direction

"Who is that?" Sasuke said

"I think he said it was Lee or ROCK LEE DEFENDER OF ALL ETERNAL YOUTH!" I mimicked the way he said it

"pfff-ahahahahaha… really oh my god Sakura you're dating a freak" Naruto said while cry-laughing

"He's not my boyfriend! HE'S A CREEPER!" I said a hit Naruto on the head

"So… pretty lady's name is Sakura hmmm" Lee said more to himself then anyone else

"My Cherry Blossom, will you come on a date with me?" Lee said looking like he was proposing to me

"NO WAY LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted and punched him in the face so hard I made a new record _**(how far he fly's)**_

My eyebrow twitched and I walked off

"Thanks for that Naruto" I waved

"Erm okay" he said catching up to me "Hey Sakura-Chan wanna go to Ichiraku's with me?"

"Only if you pay" I said sweetly, with my hands behind my back

"LETS GO!" he said enthusiastically

**Sasuke P.O.V**

_Did THAT bowl-headed freak just call her 'MY CHERRY BLOSSOM?' I Oughta knock his brains out…wait what am I thinking I Don't like her and I never will just because she is incredibly strong doesn't mean I have any interest in her what so ever…yeah, Heh heh heh but seriously though who does that…tsk not me _I glared at the ground

"Hey Sasuke…wanna join" I kept my glare and looked up at Sakura

"Hn…fine" I said and slowly followed them

"GREAT!" she said and her and Naruto ran off, I soften my gaze at her when she turned but shook my head

_What the hell_

…

**Haha updated all three in one day**

*Victory dances* yeahh ok so you know what to do peoples

READ IT AND REVIEW IT!

TILL NEXT TIME!

ICECREAM PARTY!


	4. Chapter 4

**Those of Us**

Oh and by the way I'm writing this my own way with some parts from Naruto

OH YEAH

**Disclaimer- ***raises left hand* I do not own Naruto… their I said it! :D

…

_**Past/story/memories**_

**Inner**

Normal

_Thoughts_

…

!TIME SKIP!

!CHUNIN EXAMS!

In the Forest of death

**Sakura P.O.V**

I heard the sound of a zipper and I saw Naruto about to pee RIGHT NEXT TO ME!

"NARRUTOO!" I shouted right in his ear which made him jump out of his skin

"O-ohh… ehehehe sorry Sakura-chan but…I uhh GOTTA PEE!" I said and ran off holding this... uh thing

"Tch, Dobe" I heard Sasuke mutter…

"What was that" I said and glaring at him

"Hn"

And then I had a strange feeling…

"SASUKE GET DOWN!" I shouted at him, he followed orders as I jumped in front of him and deflected the kunai and shuriken coming at him with my own,

Evil laughter was heard all around before I saw a pale lady standing in a very distance tree,

"Run" I said to Sasuke and we ran parallel to the direction of the woman with Sasuke behind me. Right when I thought we were far enough I noticed something was wrong. It felt like I was being watched but when I came to an abrupt stop and looked around I couldn't find anyone. Sasuke was about to run past when I grabbed his wrist and he flung in the air like a rag doll as I stayed in the exact same stance. I turned around about to explain why I stopped when I came face to face with surprised onyx eyes.

We were about an inch apart; I could feel his soft, even breath on my nose. I blushed at our closeness when I saw him lean forward slightly and close his eyes, I widened my eyes when I realised his intentions and I took a small step backwards, small enough to keep some closeness but just enough away so he couldn't succeed, and looked at the ground so my would hang over my face to hide my blush. He opened his eyes when he realised that I wasn't close anymore and I looked him in the eyes and I saw something that I thought I'd never see, I saw affection and passion but then it was gone and was replaced by a light blush

"U-uh I'm sorry Sakura-chan" then his eyes widened with panic and he covered his mouth and ran past me,

"Wait…Sasuke-kun" I whispered the last past, when he was out of site I yelled (kind of like a war cry) and ran at the thickest tree then threw a hardest round house I could manage. At the second my leg hit the tree a very audible crack was heard and I screamed out in pain

"S-shit" I whimpered, yeah I was trained by Tsunade but she hasn't taught me to heal yet…she said that would come later, when I get older

I was brought out of my thoughts and pain when I heard a very, familiar voice scream in pain. I ran as quickly as I could to find their location, when I arrived I found Sasuke running around throwing kunai and fireballs at nothing, I took me a second before I realise what was happening.

I ran to restrain him whilst I released the genjutsu, "Kai" I said with a hand sign and I immediately felt him relax but he was asleep but I still didn't know who caused it. I laid him down and put his head on my lap

"Sasuke" I said "wake up" but he just didn't wanna wake up,

"Sorry for this but" I said

WHAM!

I slapped him really hard that it created and instant bruise and a very wide awake boy…whose head was in my lap and was staring straight up at me and was not faltering in his stare and he… I started leaning over but then I came back to reality and shook my head

"How are you feeling?" I asked as he sat up

"I have a head-ache but I can survive" he replied

"'cause you were caught in a genjutsu" I said looking at my hand, which were in my lap

Just then I heard that evil laughter again,

"COME OUT AND STOP BEING A COWARD!" I yelled to who ever it was

"Hn as you wish" the voice said, and there about twenty feet in front of me stood a very pale woman…the one from earlier.

I sized her up by looking her up and down, she looked thin and weak but from the chakra I was sensing she was extremely powerful but she kind of looked like a snake with those eye, wait a snake?

"OROCHIMARU!" I shouted as I landed a round-kick to his head, sending him backwards, I winced in sudden pain

'**Fuck I forgot about the leg…DO NOT SHOW HIM PAIN!'** my inner shouted

"My, my if it isn't little Sakura Haruno, you've grown quite a bit I see" he said wiping blood from the corner of his mouth "well I don't see the point in hiding it anymore is there" he said, then ripped his skin off…'**WEIRD!'**

I glared at him and readied myself for him to attack

He attacked first with a barrage of kunai and shuriken, I easily dodged and so did Sasuke I returned fire and ran at him in full speed and sent a punch his way, he dodged quickly and flip backwards to put distance between us.

"Fire style: fire ball Jutsu!" I Sasuke hell and then I massive ball of fire came from the trees, Orochimaru was quick to dodge but got his arm burn in the process.

When he landed I threw nine shuriken and then another nine at him which he jumped away from the first set but the second set ricochet from the first and went up to follow him up, I made a motion to pull wire which in fact was chakra strings attached to the shuriken, which inturn wrapped around him then I pulled as hard as I could and sent him flying towards to earth at an incredible speed.

At impact he puffed into a cloud of smoke and I growled

"DON'T PLAY SHIT WITH ME!" I shouted again

"Fine" he said and it was on…Like Donkey Kong

**Several minutes later**

I was all bloodied up, Naruto was missing and Orochimaru was coming in for his final attack and it was directed at Sasuke…I can't let that happen not to a precious comrade.

My body moved on it's owned as I darted as quickly as I could and pushed Sasuke backwards, with him landing on his back and me kneeling over him protectively I felt it hit. It hit me like truck but with fangs and did it ever so fucking hurt. But I tried my best to hit the horror and pain when I saw Sasuke below me looking at me in total horror.

"Run" I said with a strained voice "Run away and go find Naruto. You've got to get out of here" with a sharp pain in my head I screamed and held my head, cringing at my feelings inside

"S-sakura" he mumbled "no…no I can't leave you I will stay and"

"LEAVE NOW!" I shouted and I could feel the effects of the bite but there was something…something dark and I didn't want him to be around to experience what was about to happen,

"O-okay" he said and without hast he got up and ran away

I smirked when I saw his back disappear out of view,

'**NOW!' **my inner shouted as I saw three ninja jump out of the bushes and then everything when black

**Sasuke P.O.V**

I heard an explosion.

'_Sakura' _I thought

It stopped me where I was and I knew I had to find Naruto…and Fast!

"No I'll save you Sakura-chan" I heard someone muttering…

"Naruto" I sighed and found him lying in the bushes, asleep?

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" I shouted and kicked him

"Ahhhhh WHAT! WHERE!" he screamed

"Naruto COME ON! WE GOT TO GO NOW!" I said which maybe him immediately jump up and run

Tsunade's office

"Granny Tsunade! Something's happened to Sakura, you got to help" Naruto pleaded

Her eyes widened immediately "where is she!" she barked out

"She's in the forest and Orochimaru was there and then she freaked out and told me to leave and so I came to you" I said

"Okay you boys stay here I don't want you involved in this" she said, half way out the door

"I will come" I said

"Stay here!" she said will full seriousness in her voice

"but Granny!" Naruto complained

"STAY HERE… THERE ARE LIVES AT STAKE!" she yelled and with that she disappeared to find sakura

**Tsunade P.O.V**

_Please be okay sakura…fight it if you can don't let it take over you_ I pleaded in my thoughts and I ran as fast as I could to sakura location. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of screams. They weren't just surprised screams but screams of horror and agony.

_NO this can't be happening! She can't lose it now; she'll destroy the whole village! _

I arrived at the scene to find four dead people and a pasted out sakura on the ground. I sighed with relief that she passed out and hadn't gone completely wild but I was still horrified that she killed those people.

I observed the area and found that it was completely destroyed and that there was no one around, _thank god,_ to have witnessed the outburst.

I returned to Sakura's side and moved to pick her up but I suddenly felt two chakra signatures coming our way, I relaxed a bit when I realised who it was but I was furious that they hadn't obeyed my commands

"I thought I told you to stay away" I said before picking up Sakura

**Sasuke P.O.V**

We waited and waited but it was taking forever, then I saw Naruto grunted and got up and rush out of the room

"Where are you going?" I asked, now standing

"Well I can't wait around forever for Granny to come back… I want to know what's wrong with Sakura" he said before turning and running out of the building.

'_You know what…Naruto's right'_ I thought as I followed and caught up to Naruto

**They arrive**

"I thought I told you to stay away" Tsunade said before picking up Sakura

"I couldn't sit by and wait for you to come, I was worried about her Granny!" Naruto said and followed Tsunade

I froze when I realized my surroundings; there were three full sized dead men and one woman on the ground. My thoughts ran wild,

'_Sakura couldn't have done this, if she did why? She killed these people. This ISN'T the Sakura I know!' _I hadn't realised but I had absolute horror written all over my face and when I turned around I noticed Sakura had woken up but she had tears in her eyes and then she went limp again.

'_NO…No just no I refuse to believe that the innocent little Sakura I know what have done this, Not a chance in hell but the look in her eyes…sh-she I can't believe it'_

**Sakura P.O.V**

When I opened my eyes I saw utter horror on Sasuke's face and I felt a tear fall from my eye _'I'm sorry'_ I thought as darkness consumed me once more

…**..**

**HAHAHA THERE IT IS**

**I'm proud of myself…are you all proud… I hope so :3**

**But anyway**

**TELL NEXT TIME**

**KEEP UP THE AWESOME PEOPLES!**


End file.
